<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the never-surfeited sea by soundsandsweetairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905999">the never-surfeited sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs'>soundsandsweetairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Not so long ago, on the wild and unforgiving seas, a terrible pirate roamed. He was known far and wide for his brutality, cunning, and greed. One day he grasped too far, stealing a cache of gold with a horrible curse laid upon it that transformed him into a monstrous sea creature. He was banished to a far and lonely island, with only the company of an hourglass that would mark the passage of the days until he lost all humanity. Only if he learned to love another person unselfishly and earned their love in return, would he return to his former human self. The pirate fell into despair, and legends grew in those waters of a dark presence that lured ships onto the rocks and destroyed them.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>For who could ever love a monster?</i>
</p><p>A Beauty and the Beast AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Hawkins/John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver (Muppets)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the never-surfeited sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm had arrived without warning, blowing in furiously from the west. Jim Hawkins was fishing in his small boat, slightly further out to sea than usual, when the skies turned black and menacing and the rain started. He was drenched almost immediately as he struggled to pull up the nets and reef the sails in the suddenly high winds. Jim cursed. Why had he sailed out so far today? If he had only stayed in the coastal waters of the Bristol Channel, he’d have had time to get back to shore before the storm got bad. Instead, he was out on the open sea in his rickety little fishing boat as the waters grew increasingly choppy.</p><p>Jim had been fishing all his life in the seas near Bristol, and now, at 24, he considered himself something of an expert in predicting the vagaries of the waters in this area. He was surprised at the inclement weather, as he’d anticipated clear skies this morning when he’d set out, sailing further than his usual fishing grounds. So much for his high hopes of a peaceful sail. </p><p>The wind pulled at the small craft. Jim threw his weight against the rudder as the rain pelted his face. The boat shuddered and spun, making little progress against the growing waves. At this point there was nothing Jim could do but hold on.</p><p>Through the pounding rain, he spotted a far-off light. Was that a lighthouse? Jim frowned. He must have been blown further off course than he’d realised; he wasn’t aware of any islands in this area.</p><p>A spike of worry shot through him as he thought of the stories he’d heard of sea monsters living in these parts. He found himself searching the dark waves for strange shapes moving in the depths. Jim shook his head to clear it. <em> Childish nonsense, </em> it was, and a distraction he couldn’t afford with the sea growing ever wilder.</p><p>An enormous wave swept over the side of the boat. Jim realised suddenly that he was in immediate danger of sinking. He squinted at the now not-so-distant glow beaming bright through the darkness. Yes, it must be a lighthouse.</p><p>The water was now knee-deep in the boat, nearly up to the gunwales. Jim grimaced. He kept the boat on course towards the light as best he could as an island slowly appeared out of the turbulent seas. Jim shielded his eyes to see it through the spray. It was rocky and barren. Not the most hospitable, but he’d take any refuge he could get. </p><p>With another jolt from a ferocious wave, the boat became submerged in the frigid water. Jim clung to the side. He’d have to swim for it. He thanked the heavens that he had learnt as a child; one benefit of growing up near the coast. </p><p>Jim’s muscles strained against the pounding waves attempting to pull him below. They were unceasing in their brutality, almost a living thing as they grasped at his body. Water filled his mouth, his nose, ruthless and deadly. </p><p>Finally, Jim felt the shore under his feet. He slogged the last few yards and collapsed onto the beach, hacking up water from his lungs. His fingers pressed into the sand, its coarse grains lodging under his nails. <em> Blessed land! </em></p><p>Jim took a moment to catch his breath, resting there on hands and knees, then stumbled to his feet, wincing. He felt sore all over. A cool breeze whipped past, cutting through Jim’s soaked clothing. He shivered.</p><p>Jim looked around the beach. The sand was smooth and pristine under his feet, with no sign of footprints. The island gave off an unnerving air of emptiness. Surely the existence of the lighthouse meant that there was someone living here? Jim had heard tell of monsters in these parts, half man, half fish, who guarded the islands and would destroy boats that came too close. The stories were childish, to be sure, but didn’t seem so far-fetched now, as he stood under a slate-grey sky with the surf whispering against the beach.</p><p>Jim gulped and began trudging towards the lighthouse, the only feature on the small island. From this distance, its light was greenish and eerie in the growing darkness. </p><p>He walked past scrubby plants and large rocks. The building looked weatherbeaten and crumbling as Jim approached it.</p><p>Jim knocked on the door. “Hello?” His call echoed forlornly across the barren isle. </p><p>Jim waited long minutes but got no answer. He shivered. His wet clothes were clinging uncomfortably in the chilly air. </p><p>Just as he was about to knock again, the door creaked open. Jim peered into the darkness inside, but saw no one. “Hello? Anyone there?” He stepped past the threshold and found himself in a bare little room.</p><p>The door slammed shut behind him. Jim cried out in surprise and turned, but saw no one. He huffed out a nervous laugh. It was the wind, surely, which had been picking up since Jim had landed on the island. He leaned back against the door, grateful for how thick and sturdy it was against the weather outside.</p><p>The entryway to the lighthouse was dark, but as Jim’s eyes adjusted, he could make out unadorned stone walls. A key ring hung on the wall next to the door he had entered from, along with a weathered raincoat. Another door appeared to lead deeper into the lighthouse.</p><p>The room was cool and seemed oddly unlived-in. He called out again, but got no answer. The emptiness was putting him on edge. </p><p>Jim glanced behind him towards the door. There wasn’t much use in heading back out, with no boat. Best to explore the lighthouse a bit and see if he couldn’t find the keeper. Perhaps they’d be willing to lodge Jim for a few days.</p><p>Jim tried the door that led deeper into the building. It swung open, and he stepped inside. </p><p>Jim found himself in a small dining room. The table was laid out beautifully, with a place setting for one and a variety of fragrant dishes on the table, steaming as if they had just been taken out of the oven. </p><p>A blanket was folded over the back of a settee against the wall. The room was surprisingly cozy, considering how barren the entryway had been.</p><p>Jim looked warily around the room. This seemed almost too convenient. Where was the lighthouse keeper?</p><p>Jim’s teeth were chattering. He was so desperately cold that he couldn’t resist wrapping himself in the blanket. He’d apologise later.</p><p>Jim’s stomach growled, and he gazed longingly at the spread of food across the table. He could feel his mouth watering. He glanced guiltily around, still seeing no one, then fell ravenously on the food. He tore off a large hunk of bread and stuffed it in his mouth, chasing it with a swig of ale. He cut into the fish on the plate in front of him. The skin was crisp, perfectly done. Jim let out a groan as he tasted it. Had he ever had such delicious food in his life? The simple meal seemed to him to be the work of a master cook. He wolfed down the food, belly aching.</p><p>Jim had almost finished when a roar sounded from the doorway across from him. He scrambled back from the table, knocking over his chair and pulling the blanket tight around him. Jim’s heart pounded as he attempted to retreat from the growing din. Jim squinted into the darkness across the room and saw something moving, ebbing and flowing like seaweed beneath the water, gradually growing clearer as it moved towards the light.</p><p>A hideous creature limped into view. Somehow, impossibly, the tales Jim had heard as a child, of terrible monsters in dangerous waters, all seemed to be coming true before his eyes.</p><p>The creature was shaped like a man, and was wearing rough sailor’s garments, but every bit of exposed skin that Jim could see looked like it belonged on the ocean floor. Its face was scaly and caught the light oddly. Barnacle-like growths crept up its neck. When it reached out a hand, Jim could see that the fingers were webbed, with sharp claws in place of nails. It took a few steps towards Jim, and he realised with a start that the monster had only one leg, lurching along with the use of a weathered crutch.</p><p>“What are you doing on my island?” Its voice croaked and crackled, the scrape of driftwood against stone.</p><p>“Stay away from me!” Jim had backed all the way against the far wall. Why, oh, why didn’t he have any sort of weapon with which to defend himself?</p><p>“I asked, lad, what you’re doing here.” It moved towards Jim and gripped his arm with a strong hand. Its breath was cool and salty on Jim’s face. Jim noticed with shock that its eyes were decidedly human in its face, green like the sea in a storm.</p><p>Jim recoiled at the monster’s touch. “I was fishing in the area and was wrecked here by the storm. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.”</p><p>The creature’s grip tightened on Jim’s arm. He winced. “And you come into my home and eat my food? What sort of behaviour is that for a guest?” Its voice was sharp and inquiring.</p><p>Jim reddened. “I was freezing, and hungry….”</p><p>The monster laughed. Jim wrenched his arm away. “Please, let me go. I’ll leave and won’t come back.”</p><p>The creature sneered. “Ah, see, there’s the problem. What sort of guarantee do I have that you won’t return in a few days with a pitchfork-wielding mob, come to put an end to this hideous sea monster?”</p><p>Jim blanched. He could, of course, provide no such assurance. The creature cocked its head at the expression on Jim’s face. Its eyes narrowed. “Hmm, that’s what I thought.”</p><p>Jim’s eyes darted around the room. Why hadn’t he been more cautious? Now he had no escape, and no way to defend himself. </p><p>Jim gulped. “Well, where does this put us?”</p><p>The monster’s lip twitched into a grimace. “Frankly, lad, I’m not sure. You’ll need to stay until I decide what to do with you.”</p><p>Ice ran down Jim’s spine at the expression on its face. Was he imagining the carnivorous gleam in its eye?</p><p>It blew out a sigh and grabbed Jim’s arm again. Jim tensed. “Come, lad, I’ll show you where you can stay.”</p><p>“Jim. My name is Jim.” Too late, Jim realised that giving his name to the monster might be a mistake. </p><p>It sent an inquiring glance towards Jim. Jim glared back, but followed it towards the staircase.</p><p>“Hmph. I suppose you can call me Silver. Not my full name, but then, I be no full man, eh, <em> Jim?” </em> It said Jim’s name like a taunt.</p><p>Jim paused. Had the creature been human once? “Are — are you a man, then?”</p><p>Silver let out an ugly laugh. “Aye, lad. Or at least, I was, once.”</p><p>Jim shuddered as he eyed Silver’s blighted form. What could have happened to it — <em> him </em> — to cause such a horrible change?</p><p>If Silver noticed Jim staring, he didn’t acknowledge it. He pushed open the door to a small room on the first floor of the lighthouse.</p><p>“Here’s where you can stay. I’ll bring you some bedding, I suppose.” He looked critically over Jim. “And a change of clothes.”</p><p>Jim looked around the room. It was bare, little more than a closet. Dust covered the cabinet in the corner. A small window looked out onto the sea.</p><p>“Am I meant to sleep on the floor, then?” Jim couldn’t stop a petulant tone from creeping into his voice. </p><p>Silver turned, irritation writ plainly across his face. “Shockingly, lad, I don’t entertain many guests, so I don’t have a spare bed taking up space. Perhaps you should have thought of that before intruding, hmm?”</p><p>Jim glared at him. Silver frowned right back.</p><p>“I spend most of my time upstairs. Don’t bother me, or you’ll regret it.”</p><p><em> As though I don’t already regret being here, </em> Jim thought. Silver’s eyes narrowed, as though he could sense that Jim’s thoughts were impertinent. </p><p>“And the basement is off-limits. You are not permitted to go there. You will not enjoy the results if you do.” Jim noticed suddenly that Silver’s teeth were very sharp, and that there seemed to be a great number of them. He swallowed, mouth dry. </p><p>Silver continued. “I’ll stay out of your way, lad, if you stay out of mine. Are we clear?”</p><p>Jim grit his teeth. How wonderful. He’d escaped the sea, only to be trapped with a horrible monster. “Yes. I understand.”</p><p>Silver’s green eyes flicked across Jim’s face. He nodded shortly, then turned and left, lumbering unevenly with his one leg. Jim waited for the sound of a key in the lock, but heard nothing. Well, at least he apparently had the run of the small lighthouse.</p><p>Jim sighed heavily and sat on the stone floor, back against the wall. He was shivering again, still damp from earlier. What a miserable day. And to think, he’d set out aboard his fishing boat this morning with high hopes of a large catch and a lovely sail. It all seemed so far away now. Jim leant his head on his hands and closed his eyes. </p><p>——</p><p>Jim woke the next morning to find weak sunlight coming through his window. He wasn’t sure if Silver would let him out of the lighthouse, but he resolved to explore the island if possible. He needed to figure out a way to escape.</p><p>Cracking open the door to his room, Jim found the hallway empty, with Silver nowhere in sight. He made his way down the stairs and outside without running into the creature. </p><p>The fresh sea air was welcome in Jim’s lungs as he walked down towards the beach. Though he wasn’t pleased to be trapped here, the island was picturesque, in its own way. Gulls circled through the air above the bleak grey rocks that littered the island. The sound of the sea was ever-present. </p><p>Jim was shocked to find his boat on the beach, worse for the wear but mostly in one piece. How could it possibly have gotten here? He sent a doubtful look back towards the lighthouse. Surely Silver couldn’t have retrieved it from the ocean last night.</p><p>Jim spent most of the next few days down on the beach, making repairs to his boat. It would have to be shipshape if he ever wanted to leave. He found a supply of tools in his room (convenient, that Silver had put him up in what was basically a storage closet) and got to work mending the hull and patching the sails. The manual work was actually rather pleasant, when performed under a clear sky, the sound of seabirds all around.</p><p>Silver was mostly absent from the main rooms of the lighthouse. (<em>Thankfully, </em> Jim thought to himself.) He spent a great deal of time in his rooms in the tower, slamming doors and tromping heavily on the floors. Jim saw Silver up at the light one evening, as he was walking back after working on his boat. Silver was staring out at the turbulent sea, a moody, forlorn figure. </p><p>Silver was also often in the lighthouse’s kitchen, which at first surprised Jim. It seemed that cooking was one of the few things that he actually enjoyed, and Jim was grudgingly pleased at the meals he made, finer than anything Jim was used to. Silver didn’t invite Jim to eat with him at the long table that had been set with food that first day, but Jim was happy to take his meals in his room.</p><p>Jim almost felt that they were coming to a tentative understanding.</p><p>That all changed one night, when he foolishly got too curious and saw the full brunt of Silver’s temper.</p><p>——</p><p>Jim woke in the night. The wind was loud against the walls of the lighthouse, whipping furiously as if trying to return the structure to the sea. A crack of thunder sounded. Groaning, Jim threw off his covers. He’d never be able to get back to sleep with the din outside.</p><p>Jim wondered idly if Silver was used to the strange sounds of the island, or if he even slept at all. Was he like some strange underwater creature that had to keep moving, or it would die? Jim had heard tell of such animals from sailors he knew back home.</p><p>Jim slipped out of bed and slowly opened the door. Silver’s words upon his arrival about staying away from the lighthouse cellar had Jim curious. Now seemed as good a time as any to do a bit of exploring. His heart beat wildly at the thought of doing something illicit. Silver would be furious if he found out. </p><p>Jim crept silently down the spiral stone stairs to the ground floor, and continued down to the basement. The lighthouse creaked around him, groaning in the wind.</p><p>The stairs ended in a sandy dirt floor, soft beneath Jim’s feet. His brow creased as he looked across the room, attempting to make sense of what he was seeing. </p><p>An enormous hourglass was built into the wall opposite, twice as tall as a man. The bottom of the glass was open. Jim watched as grains of sand slowly ran through it and poured out onto the floor.</p><p>Jim trudged through the sand towards the hourglass. He sank nearly up to his knees as he crossed the room. He noticed that the sand was making a gentle slithering sound as it slipped out.</p><p>Jim frowned up at the amount of sand left in the glass. It was hard to gauge how long it had been running for, but surely the time was almost out. What could such a strange, large hourglass be doing here? Why would someone have built it into the structure of the lighthouse? Jim felt a chill go up his spine. He didn’t want to know what would happen when the last grains of sand slipped through the glass.</p><p>Jim had just started to back away from the hourglass, towards the stairs, when he heard a horrible roar behind him.</p><p>“What are you doing!”</p><p>Jim scrambled back, almost falling as the sand sucked at his feet.</p><p>“Nothing! I — I just wanted to see!” </p><p>The expression on Silver’s face was terrifying. “Did you touch anything?!”</p><p>Silver moved between Jim and the hourglass, loping clumsily over the sand. His eyes ranged wildly over the glass.</p><p>“No! Of course not.” Jim continued to back away. </p><p>“You can’t be here!” Silver turned back to look at Jim, face full of fury.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Jim had made such a mistake in coming down here. “What will happen when the time runs out?”</p><p>“Get <em> out!” </em> Silver swiped at Jim, who dodged and raced for the stairs. <em> Christ, I have to get out of here, </em> Jim thought as he ran towards his room. This glimpse of Silver in a rage had scared him.</p><p>The repairs on his boat were complete enough that he ought to be able to sail it, he thought. Ideally, he’d have left during the day, and in better weather, but it was clear to Jim now that it would be dangerous to stay any longer. He collected his few personal effects from his room, then crept back into the hallway. Would Silver try to stop him from leaving?</p><p>He made it to the ground floor without issue. He could hear Silver moving around in the basement still. Jim felt a pang of guilt go through him at the thought that he’d invaded Silver’s private space, but he brushed it aside. </p><p>Jim ran out of the lighthouse as the skies opened. He was soaked through before he made it down to the neglected jetty where his boat was docked. He wiped the rain out of his eyes as he worked to unmoor the little boat. Silver arrived at the shore, grunting and panting, just as Jim cast off. </p><p>It was immediately clear to Jim that trying to sail in this weather was a mistake. His little boat tossed wildly on the water. Jim flashed back to the storm that had stranded him on the island in the first place — the growing waves were all too familiar. </p><p>He clung to the gunwale as water came rushing over the side of the boat. This had been so monumentally foolish. He would be lucky to get back to shore alive at this rate. Lightning split the sky, and Jim flinched. </p><p>Just when Jim thought all hope was lost, he saw a strange blur moving under the water. Jim shielded his eyes. What was that?</p><p>A huge creature erupted from the surf. Jim scrambled to the other side of the boat. <em> Good God— </em> It was Silver, in his element, majestic. Jim’s breath left him, and awe and horror rushed through him at the sight of Silver, controlling the waves like a puppet. So this was where his powers lay.</p><p>The water parted around Silver as he moved to the prow of the boat and gripped it. The muscles of his shoulders bulged as he began to drag the boat, Jim aboard, through the waves back towards the island. He was truly a creature of the sea, at home in the water. </p><p>They had almost reached the shore when a huge wave swept over the boat, surprising Jim — and apparently Silver as well. They both lost their grips on the boat. Jim went tumbling from it into the surf, and he lost sight of Silver as he went under. When Jim’s head broke the surface, he realised he was only a few yards from the beach, and kicked towards it with all his might. </p><p>After what seemed like hours, he reached the shore, slumping onto it. He pressed his face to the wet sand. His lungs ached, and he felt as if he had swallowed half the sea. He sucked in a breath and coughed, spitting bile. Why had Silver rescued him from the storm? It was truly unbelievable. </p><p>Jim glanced along the shore and felt his stomach drop. Silver was collapsed a few yards from him, sprawled and unmoving on the beach. Blood was smeared across the sand and rocks near him. Jim stumbled over to him and dropped to his knees next to Silver.</p><p>It was immediately clear that he was wounded. Jim spotted a deep gash on his arm, cutting through the scaly skin there. Blood flowed slowly from the wound, seeping onto the ground around him. Jim also saw red matting his hair. He’d had a nasty blow to the head, it appeared. </p><p>Silver let out a pained groan, and his eyelids fluttered. Jim pressed a hand to his chest. “Stay still for a minute.”</p><p>Silver shuddered. Jim grimaced. He was loath to help this creature, who had been nothing but thoughtless and cruel towards him over the past weeks, but his conscience wouldn’t let him leave Silver here, bleeding out on the beach of the island, especially when he’d just saved Jim’s life. <em> Damn it. </em> He glanced towards the lighthouse. It seemed a very long distance to carry an unconscious person, all dead weight.  </p><p>Jim grimaced and hoisted Silver onto his back, foot dragging. Silver groaned. His blood was oozing out, making Jim’s hands slippery and red. </p><p>Jim trudged, slowly, staggeringly, towards the lighthouse. His heart was pounding at the exertion, coming so quickly after nearly drowning. </p><p>Jim pushed open the door and nearly tripped over the threshold. Christ, he was exhausted. He lugged Silver through the entryway to the dining room and deposited him on the settee.</p><p>Jim hurried to the kitchen to put on water to boil and grab a few rags. He didn’t know where Silver might keep bandages, but he figured a kitchen towel would work well enough to staunch a wound. </p><p>Silver hadn’t moved from where Jim had laid him on the settee. His face was concerningly pale under the scales. </p><p>Jim knelt by Silver. His arm was still bleeding sluggishly. Jim tore the sleeve of his shirt away from the wound. He grimaced at the sight — the gash was long and deep, cutting into the muscle of his upper arm. The red of Silver’s blood was jarringly human-looking. <em> I guess he really is a man, </em> Jim thought. </p><p>Silver, unconscious though he was, whimpered pathetically as Jim poured alcohol over the cut to clean it.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Jim whispered.</p><p>He pressed a rag to the wound, then wrapped it tightly. Hopefully that would slow the bleeding. Jim dabbed at the cut on Silver’s forehead. It had bled a great deal, but didn’t look terribly deep. Jim wiped the blood away from Silver’s face, hands tentative. <em> There. </em> He looked a bit less like he might expire at any moment. </p><p>Silver was dripping seawater onto the floor, and Jim realised that he’d have to remove Silver’s clothing in order to get him dry. He wasn’t sure if horrifying ocean monsters could catch a chill, but he didn’t want to risk it. Grimacing, Jim tore the rest of Silver’s shirt away. He looked, half-curious, half-disgusted, at the strange barnacle growths across Silver’s chest. They were numerous, creeping up from his waist towards his neck. The skin underneath them appeared hard and grey. Jim wondered if they were painful.</p><p>Jim attempted to avert his eyes as he pulled Silver’s trousers down over his hips. They caught on his leg, and Jim hissed out a breath at what he saw there. Silver’s good leg was almost completely encrusted with coral, growing in odd misshapen branches from him. Jim was astonished that he could walk at all.</p><p>Jim glanced towards Silver’s face, then reached out to gently touch his leg. The growths were hard to the touch, and caught slightly on Jim’s fingers. He pulled back. Silver didn’t seem disturbed by Jim’s intrusion. He could feel pity welling up inside him, in spite of his dislike towards the man. Jim sighed.</p><p>He pulled a heavy blanket over Silver, then looked down and flinched at the blood on his hands. It was a dull red, cracking at his knuckles where it had dried. He went to the kitchen to wash, scrubbing briskly at his palms and between his fingers. Jim felt sick as the violent colour filled the basin, rusty and cloying. <em> It’s not my fault he got hurt, </em> Jim told himself. He knew it was only partially true. Silver would never have had to venture out into the wild sea if Jim hadn’t been there.</p><p>Jim headed outside to get some fresh air. The rain had mostly let up, but there was a cool mist that wrapped around Jim’s body and chilled him as he walked back down to the beach.</p><p>He spotted his fishing boat, floating in the shallow waters nearby. <em> Oh, thank God. </em> The sails were torn to shit, but as Jim waded out to it, he thought that it still looked waterproof. It had been so stupid to attempt to sail away in the middle of a storm, and now he was stuck here even longer. Jim looked despairingly out towards the sea. His thoughts flickered back to Silver. Why had he saved Jim’s life? Surely it would have been logical to just let the sea swallow Jim. Instead, they now had this strange obligation tying them together. Jim didn’t want to be indebted to Silver. </p><p>Sighing, he turned back to the lighthouse. Where else could he go?</p><p>——</p><p>Silver, Jim learned over the next few days, was a frustratingly terrible patient. He cursed at Jim while he dressed Silver’s wounds, and he complained about the food that Jim fed him.</p><p>Silver was currently picking at the stew that Jim had made from the now-diminished stores in the kitchen. How Silver usually kept the pantry well-stocked, Jim didn't know, but he certainly wasn’t doing so now. They were down to the bare essentials.</p><p>Silver sighed as he swirled his spoon through his bowl, shooting admonishing glances at Jim. Finally, Jim snapped. </p><p>“Alright, I <em> know </em> that my cooking doesn’t meet your standards! My apologies, I’ve been doing my best to keep you fed while your arm heals — I’m so very sorry that it isn’t the gourmet dishes you’re used to!” Jim’s voice rose to a yell.</p><p>Silver smirked at Jim. “Oh, I didn’t mean to upset you, lad! You know I <em> appreciate </em>all the care you’re taking. Only, do consider using more salt in the stew next time.” His smile was all teeth, sharp and needle-like behind his scaly lips. </p><p>Jim realized with a sick lurch that Silver was mocking him. He’d been trying all this time to get a reaction out of Jim. Well, he’d succeeded. Jim stood, throwing the bloodstained bandages to the ground. “Fuck you. If you want to lie here and starve and— and die from an infected wound, be my guest.”</p><p>Jim stalked out, hearing Silver’s raucous laughter echoing behind him. <em> Bastard. </em> </p><p>He walked down to the beach, fuming. He had never known anyone as frustrating as Silver. And here he was, stuck with the man for God knows how long. He kicked at the sand under his feet, feeling impotent and trapped. </p><p>Jim slammed the door when he came back into the lighthouse. He knew he was being petty, but he was fed up with Silver and didn’t care if he knew it. He went up to his room <em> (to sulk, </em> a voice in his head whispered), ignoring Silver. If the man wanted to be an arsehole, he could very well change his own bandages and make his own food! </p><p>Jim started to feel guilty as he got ready for bed that night. Silver was totally dependent on him, after all, and abandoning him now would be a pretty rotten thing to do. With a sigh, he headed downstairs to check on Silver. </p><p>He peered into the dining room. Silver’s eyes were full of doubt as Jim came near him. Surely he didn’t think Jim would harm him?</p><p>“I’ll change your bandages, if that’s alright,” Jim grumbled. Silver seemed to relax minutely and nodded. </p><p>A tense silence stretched between them as Jim tended Silver’s wounds. Usually he would be complaining mightily about how Jim was being intentionally rough, but now he was silent, with only a few sharp inhales to let Jim know when he was in pain. Jim tried to keep his fingers gentle.</p><p>Glancing at the bowl on the floor, Jim noticed that it was empty. Silver had eaten the stew after all. Jim felt abashed at his earlier outburst. He was just about to apologise when—</p><p>“I’m sorry for snapping at you, lad.” Jim looked up in surprise. Silver was staring stonily at the wall. “As you can likely tell, I’m in a fair amount of pain, and it’s been a long time since I’ve had anyone but myself for company. I know that’s no excuse.” His mouth was tight as he glanced at Jim.</p><p>“Well.” Was it going to be this easy? “Apology accepted, I suppose.”</p><p>Silver nodded shortly. Jim went back to wrapping his wounds. The tension in the air seemed to dissipate somewhat.</p><p>“I’m sorry as well,” Jim offered. Silver glanced at him. “I know I’m intruding here, and I shouldn’t have gone in the basement. And I’m sorry I was short with you earlier.”</p><p>Silver offered a ghost of a smile. “I’d say you were a bit more than short with me, lad. But thank you.”</p><p>Jim rolled Silver’s sleeve back down over the bandaged wound.</p><p>“Would you like something to eat? I can offer you… some mediocre stew. Or some bread and butter.”</p><p>“Actually, lad, if you'll help me up, I’ll get it myself.”</p><p>Jim looked at him doubtfully. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“It’s just my arm that’s hurt, isn’t it? I’ll be fine, lad.”</p><p>Jim sighed. “Well, alright.” Silver sat up and Jim ducked under his arm. Silver levered himself up, leaning heavily on Jim. They limped slowly towards the kitchen. </p><p>Something about Silver seemed more relaxed, more natural, in the kitchen. With Jim’s help, he sliced the loaf of bread and even dug a hunk of cheese out of the pantry. Jim leant against the counter, watching Silver closely for signs that he was overexerting himself. Silver seemed content to let a comfortable silence fall between them. </p><p>Jim felt himself hovering after helping Silver back to the settee. “Will you be alright until tomorrow? You didn’t strain yourself?”</p><p>Silver looked at Jim curiously. “I’m fine, lad. Get some rest.”</p><p>Jim nodded and left him alone. As he walked upstairs, he felt some of the tension that his body had been carrying since he’d arrived on the island dissipate. Their tentative agreement was encouraging, Jim thought. He’d be off the island in no time, surely, just as soon as Silver was feeling better. </p><p>Silver improved all that week. He turned out to be quite talkative, though his mood changed easily from bright and gregarious to irritable and taciturn. </p><p>“I haven’t told you about my run-in with a group of mermaids, now have I?” Jim was checking the wound on his arm, which was healing well. Silver seemed in high spirits today.</p><p>“Mermaids?” Jim’s voice was heavy with skepticism.</p><p>Silver looked surprised that he had gotten a response out of Jim. He put on a smug look. “There are more things on heaven and earth, Jim—”</p><p>“Oh, don’t quote Shakespeare at me.” A pleased smile crept over Silver’s face at Jim’s acknowledgement of the reference. “Mermaids aren’t real. I’ve spent my whole life on the sea and I’ve never seen anything that you might remotely mistake for a mermaid.”</p><p>Silver laughed. “You scoff, Jim, but surely not long ago you would have said that a monstrous sea creature” — he gestured to himself, claws sharp — “was something out of a child’s story, eh?”</p><p>Jim couldn’t very well argue with that. He sighed and rolled his eyes indulgently. “Alright. So, you came upon a group of mermaids.”</p><p>Silver settled into his story. “They were beautiful, lad, like you wouldn’t believe - the men and women both. Anyhow, the mermaids come later in the story.</p><p>“Now, this was back when I was a man… well, before I lost my leg, come to think of it! I must have been not much older than you are now, Jim. I was sailing with a crew off the coast of Morocco, and we were preparing to take a ship, a lovely little Spanish brig—” he chuckled at the look in Jim’s eye. “Oh, yes, a dread pirate I was back then! You surely didn’t think I were any honest sailor, lad!”</p><p>Against his will, Jim huffed out a laugh. Silver could certainly be entertaining when he wanted to. Silver’s lips twisted into a smile at Jim’s response.</p><p>He wove a wild tale of the battle between the two ships, interrupted when a group of mermaids (“A brace? A school? I knows not what you call a whole bunch of them together!”) had started to sing their siren songs. “Man after man jumped into the waves, lad, from both our ship and theirs! There’s no equaliser like the longing for a pretty face, I suppose.”</p><p>Jim was holding in laughter by the end of the story. Silver’s eyes twinkled merrily back at him. </p><p>Jim pulled his attention away from Silver’s face and back to the bandage on his arm. “I’d say you’re well on your way to healing. I imagine this’ll make for a fine scar, but it shouldn’t trouble you much longer.” He stood. </p><p>Silver grinned, teeth sharp. “All due to your attentiveness, lad! Don’t know what I’d have done without you.”</p><p>Jim sent him a look. “Well, you would never have gotten hurt, because you wouldn’t have had to rescue me….”</p><p>Silver just laughed. </p><p>Once Silver was mobile again, he insisted on spending much of his time in the kitchen. Jim often shadowed him around when he wasn’t repairing his boat, for lack of anything better to do.</p><p>“Have you always done a lot of cooking?” Jim was leaning against the counter, watching Silver add ingredients to the hearty stew he was making for supper. </p><p>“Well, I’d say that I really only started once I came here to live on the island — out of necessity, you see.” He tossed a sack of potatoes at Jim. “Would you peel and chop these, there’s a good lad. I’ve certainly come to enjoy the time I spend cooking, though. And if you say the food’s good, well,” he winked at Jim, “I’ll gladly take the compliment.”</p><p>Silver was a pleasure to watch in the kitchen — reaching effortlessly for the ingredients he needed, tending many pans over the stove at once, spicing dishes with a flourish of his hands. Jim was happy to help, but mostly felt like Silver was humouring him by putting him to work. Jim passed Silver a knife from the counter. Silver smiled at him in thanks, and Jim found himself grinning back. </p><p>Jim realised with a shock that Silver no longer looked monstrous to him. The scales on his face and the strange barnacle growths on his arms had become expected, normal to Jim.</p><p>Jim wasn’t sure how to feel about this realisation. Had he really been on the island so long that he’d grown accustomed to the oddness of it all? Jim wondered idly what Silver had looked like as a man. Was he young or old? Had his eyes always been the changeable sea-foam colour they were now? </p><p>Jim was staring, he realised with chagrin. He whipped his eyes back to the potato in his hands. A curl of the peel flopped sadly to the floor. It didn’t matter what Silver once looked like. <em> He’s a monster, </em> Jim reminded himself. <em> Whatever he did to get himself into this form, he deserves it. </em></p><p>“Alright there, lad?”</p><p>Jim kept his gaze on the potatoes. “Oh, yes, I’m fine.”</p><p>Silver placed a tentative hand on Jim’s back as he passed. Jim tensed. Silver’s hand was warm through Jim’s shirt. Jim blinked, hard, and chopped the potatoes into bite-sized pieces for the stew. </p><p>——</p><p>“Would you like to go out fishing in my boat? I thought it might be a nice change.” Jim offered one day. The weather was perfect, clear and warm. </p><p>Silver smiled easily at him. “Why, lad, that sounds marvelous.”</p><p>They set off in Jim’s boat, dragging the nets through the water. Jim had mostly suggested the expedition as an enjoyable diversion, but catching supper for the next few days would be a welcome outcome as well. The boat slid easily through the waters near the island. Jim felt himself relaxing at the familiarity of it. </p><p>Silver hummed under his breath. His voice was rich and warm. Jim looked at him. “Do you sing?”</p><p>Silver laughed softly. “Only old sailor’s songs. Bits and pieces of things I learned when I were a boy in Bristol.”</p><p>Jim blinked in surprise. “I’m from Kitt’s Cove, just down the road from Bristol!”</p><p>“Well, by the powers, what a coincidence!” Silver’s gaze was warm.</p><p>Jim smiled at him. The memories of home were bittersweet. “I’ve been fishing there all my life. My father taught me, before he died at sea. I don’t remember much of him, but he would have me find north on his old compass when he’d take me out sailing.” It had been a long time since Jim had thought of it. </p><p>Silver’s eyes were sad and understanding. “I were eight when my father went to sea and never returned. A terrible thing, that. To lose a parent.”</p><p>There was pain in his voice, still raw somehow after all this time. They were the same, Jim realised, wounded so young and all alone in the world.</p><p>Silver seemed to think for a moment, face soft, then sang a few lines. </p><p>
  <em> “When cockle shells turn silver bells, </em><br/>
<em> And mussels grow on ev'ry tree, </em><br/>
<em> When frost and snow shall warm us o’er, </em><br/>
<em> Then shall my love prove true to me.” </em>
</p><p>His voice, mingled with the gentle lapping of the waves around the boat, and their conversation about family, made something sweet and sad come over Jim. He thought that he would gladly stay here forever. Silver’s face was wistful as he sang. The words spoke of transformation and betrayal, and Jim wondered if Silver could relate. </p><p>Jim leant back, luxuriating in the warm sun on his skin and the feeling of contentment. He stretched languorously. The sound of the boat over the water was almost hypnotic. When Jim looked over, Silver’s eyes were on him, dark in the sunlight. Jim flushed, self-conscious, and Silver quickly glanced away.</p><p><em> What was that? </em> Jim’s eyes scanned curiously over him. Silver was looking into the distance, as if nothing had happened. His jaw was clenched.</p><p>Jim felt tight and tense all over at the hunger he’d seen in Silver’s gaze. He had become used to having an awareness of Silver’s physicality whenever the man was near; he was so strange and compelling that it was almost impossible not to. It hadn’t occurred to him that the awareness might be mutual. Jim chewed his lip as he looked back out towards the water, which offered no answers in its cool, blue depths. </p><p>Silver cleared his throat. “So, Jim, do you have a sweetheart back home?”</p><p>Jim was flustered by the question, and its proximity to the thoughts tumbling through his head.</p><p>“Er, no.” He rubbed a hand self-consciously over the back of his neck. “Just me.”</p><p>An awkward silence fell between them as they brought the boat back to shore. Jim chastised himself for his earlier thoughts. He had surely been imagining the look in Silver’s eye. The light had been reflecting oddly off the water. What could Silver want with Jim, who was at best a nuisance in the man’s solitary life? </p><p>They arrived back at the jetty. Silver stumbled and nearly fell as he stepped out of the boat. Jim ducked over to catch him. Silver’s arm was heavy across Jim’s shoulders. He seemed to be struggling to right himself. Jim pressed a hand to his back.</p><p>“Is it getting worse?” Jim felt worry colouring his voice. He could see sweat beading on Silver’s brow.</p><p>Silver sighed. He wouldn’t meet Jim’s eyes. “Aye, lad. It is. There’ll soon come a time when I’ll be overtaken by the curse and be just an inanimate thing that belongs on the seafloor.”</p><p>Jim’s brow creased. “Is there anything that would help?”</p><p>Silver smiled bitterly. “Nothing to be done, Jim. I’ve accepted it at this point.”</p><p>Jim helped Silver limp back to the lighthouse. He was troubled by the resignation in Silver’s voice. Jim didn’t want to accept that there was no way to stop the progression of the curse! Surely there was something that Silver had overlooked.</p><p>Jim tossed restlessly in his sheets that night, thinking about the warmth in Silver’s gaze as they’d shared stories of their pasts. The idea of Silver remaining here alone, as he slowly became encrusted with barnacles, made something in Jim hurt.</p><p><em> I want to stay with him, </em> Jim realised. He shivered. The glimpses he’d gotten at Silver’s humour, his kindness, had transformed the monster Jim had seen when he’d arrived into a man — a frustrating man with a bad temper, to be sure, but a man nonetheless. Jim felt sick with the idea that someday soon this lively, vibrant person would be no more.</p><p>Jim ran a hand through his hair. He had never felt this way about anyone. His body responded keenly to Silver’s looks and touches, even with his strangeness. But Jim had also come to enjoy their conversations, and he thought they understood each other. He sighed. It was all so confusing. </p><p>Jim drifted off, finally, but his dreams were troubled, full of rising waters and strange voices in the mist. And always, the sense of time running out. Jim was running through tall drifts of sand, rising to his knees, his waist, his chest, his neck, when he awoke with a gasp to daylight streaming in his window. He pressed a hand to his eyes. Another day. Sand through the hourglass.</p><p>——</p><p>Jim was clearing up after supper later that week when Silver put a hand on his shoulder. “I want to show you something, lad. Come up to the light with me?”</p><p>Jim looked at him in surprise. He didn’t think Silver would ever allow him up to the top of the lighthouse. “Of course!” He finished drying the last of the dishes and wiped his hands.</p><p>Silver led the way, slow but steady on the stairs that wound up the building. Jim ran his hand over the stone wall. How long had this building stood here, solitary and brave?</p><p>The many candles in the lantern room glowed with an unnatural green light. Jim nearly reached out a hand to touch one of them, but refrained. Did they give off heat? He wanted to ask Silver about the strange light, but thought better of it at the focussed look on Silver’s face. </p><p>Jim caught his breath as he stepped out onto the gallery outside the lantern room. The breeze was cool up here, but the stars were so clear, pinpricks in the velvet night. He stepped up to the railing, next to Silver, and felt sure he could see for miles in every direction. </p><p>The moon was so bright that Jim could see Silver’s face clearly. An immense sadness seemed to radiate from him. Jim wished there was something he could do to allay it.</p><p>Jim ran his hands over the railing. The briny smell of the air was grounding. “It’s so beautiful out here. Nothing but the stars and the sea.”</p><p>Silver smiled, though he still looked sad. “Aye, lad, it is a lovely sight.” He leaned out over the rail, profile lifted to the sky. Jim couldn’t look away from him. </p><p>Silver seemed to be thinking hard. He sighed, then asked, “Have you wondered, Jim, what happened to me to make me” — he glanced down at himself — “like this?”</p><p>Jim froze. He had of course pondered exactly that, but he didn’t feel it was his place to ask. “You don’t have to tell me,” he said carefully.</p><p>Silver sighed and knit his brows. “I’ve never told anyone. Never had an opportunity.” He looked over at Jim. “I’d like to tell you, though, lad, if you’re willing to listen.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Silver closed his eyes as if listening to a far-off sound. When he spoke, the words came slowly, a story pulled from deep in his memory. </p><p>“I told you that I was no honest sailor. ‘Gentlemen of fortune,’ we called ourselves.” He let out a wry laugh. “Dirty pirates, were me and my crew. Feared throughout the Caribbean, for we gave no quarter. ‘Long John Silver’ was a name that struck fear in the hearts of many a Navy man back then.”</p><p>“John?” Jim’s eyes searched Silver’s face.</p><p>Silver looked at Jim almost as if he’d almost forgotten he was there. He smiled sadly. “Aye, that be my Christian name. Though no Christian deeds I did under the black flag. Well, as you might expect, I was a greedy, thieving bastard, no mistake. I were good at what I did.” His voice was cold.</p><p>“One day, me and my crew heard of a treasure beyond anything in our wildest dreams. Gold, all manner of gemstones, the finest silks — anything you could imagine. What we didn’t know, more fools us, was that the treasure had a curse on it, to transform anyone who stole it into the physical embodiment of their worst instincts.” There was a terrible look on his face. Jim was almost afraid of him. “Well, greedy and grasping as I was, I made sure I was the first to get my hands on that fine hoard, and as soon as I touched it, the waters and winds rose up and turned me into the beast you see today.” </p><p>He huffed out a laugh. “In a way, my greed saved the rest of my crew from the same hideous fate, because of course they’d go nowhere near it once they saw what had happened to me. So, here I be, banished to this godforsaken rock until my transformation is complete.” There was a tightness about his jaw. </p><p>Jim was dismayed. Perhaps Silver had told him this story to frighten him, but Jim’s heart bled for him. “But surely all curses can be broken?”</p><p>“It’s impossible.” Silver’s voice was bitter and wounded. It sounded like a fresh hurt, rather than an old scar. </p><p><em> I’d do anything to have a little longer with you, </em> Jim didn’t say. He looked out to the sea instead. “Thank you for telling me.”</p><p>The wind blew fiercely, whipping peaks into the water below them. Jim could feel Silver’s gaze on him. When he glanced over, he saw that Silver’s eyes were wet with tears. Jim let out a shaky breath. Why did this feel like a goodbye?</p><p>“Jim, lad —” Silver looked back out to the sea. “I don’t have too much longer before I’m not a man at all anymore.”</p><p>“Don’t say that!”</p><p>Silver shook his head. His jaw was set. “But I just wanted to say, Jim, I be so thankful that you’re here. It’s been so very long since I’ve spent time with anyone other than myself, and you’ve pulled me from a deep loneliness.” </p><p>Jim wanted so desperately to close the distance between them, but he didn’t know if it would be welcome. Heart in his throat, he looked back out to the ocean, hoping the sight would calm his racing thoughts as he blinked tears away. The waves crashed on the nearby outcroppings of rocks. Jim squinted towards the next island. Surely that wasn’t — yes, by God, it was a boat, bobbing and weaving on the sea.</p><p>Jim grabbed at Silver’s arm. “Do you see that? A boat out there?”</p><p>Silver let out a surprised breath at the change of subject. He peered out into the darkness. “Why, yes, lad, I believe you’re right.” The boat was alarmingly close to the rocky shoal near the next island.</p><p>Jim was torn. He wanted desperately to stay here to comfort Silver, but he couldn’t leave a whole boatload of people floundering so nearby!</p><p>Jim blew out a breath. “I have to go help them.”</p><p>Silver looked resigned. “Of course, Jim. Go.”</p><p>Jim gripped Silver’s hand. “I’ll be back soon.” His eyes were begging Silver to believe him. Silver only sighed and nodded. </p><p>Jim threw a glance back as he started down the stairs, and saw Silver hunched over the rail. The line of his back looked defeated. Jim felt as though his chest had been hollowed out. <em> I’ll only be a moment. </em></p><p>Jim set off in his boat towards the next island. The sea was smooth, and the stars reflected brightly off it. Jim prayed that he’d find survivors. </p><p>Jim frowned as he stepped off his boat. He was expecting a scene of chaos, but instead found a small, apparently well-organised group of men on the rocky beach. He approached with caution. A man who seemed to be the leader stepped towards Jim. “Who are you?” His voice was hard and commanding. </p><p>Jim’s gaze flickered between the men. “My name is Jim. What are you doing here?”</p><p>The man looked Jim over. Jim thought that he was trying to decide how much to tell him. Worry thudded through Jim’s gut. “We’ve come to hunt the monster that lives in these parts. Too long it’s blighted our fishing ground, and it’s time someone took care of it.”</p><p>Jim felt fear tear through him like ice. They couldn’t be here for Silver! He glanced without thinking towards the other island and the lighthouse. </p><p>The man’s eyes narrowed. “Who lives on that island?” <em> Damn. </em></p><p>“No one.” Jim gulped. “That is, it’s just me. No one else.” He knew as the words came out that they didn’t sound convincing. </p><p>The man cocked his head. “There wouldn’t be a hideous creature there, would there?” His smile was false, cloying. “Surely you wouldn’t protect a monster? You look like a smart enough lad, just tell us, and we’ll let you alone.”</p><p>Jim noticed now that the men were all armed, with harpoons and knives. Jim tried to keep his voice calm and accommodating. “He’s not a monster. He’s a man. Please, just go — he’s not hurting anyone.”</p><p>The man grinned, an ugly expression across his face. “That’s what I thought. Men, tie him up. We’ll rid these waters of the monster.”</p><p>“No!” Jim yelled as he was grabbed roughly. He struggled as his hands and ankles were tied. “Please, he’s harmless! I promise he isn’t interfering with your fishing! Just let him alone!”</p><p>The man had an expression of pity and disgust on his face as he looked at Jim. He shook his head sadly. “This is for the best. Once the creature is gone, you’ll come to your senses, don’t worry.”</p><p>Jim let out another strangled yell before he felt a blow on his head, and all was darkness.</p><p>——</p><p>Jim’s head was pounding when he came to. He went to rub his brow, but found that his hands were bound. Everything came rushing back to him. <em> Silver. </em> His eyes scanned around the beach, but saw no one. How long had he been unconscious? The sky was still dark, so surely he hadn’t been out for more than a couple of hours.</p><p>Jim struggled out of the ropes at his wrists and ankles, cursing the tight knots. He rubbed the feeling back into his hands as he stood. He had to hurry. Who knew what those monsters might have done to Silver? </p><p>Jim rushed down to the beach and felt relief wash over him. His boat was still there, thank God. The route to the main island seemed interminable, though his boat cut quickly through the water. <em> Hurry, hurry, </em> the waves seemed to whisper against the hull.</p><p>Finally, he was wading to the shore. He sprinted over the sandy beach towards the lighthouse.</p><p>The man he’d talked to on the other island spotted Jim as he emerged from the building. He smiled grimly as Jim hurried up to him.  </p><p>“We took care of the monster, don’t worry. It didn’t even put up much of a fight. Disgusting thing.” The sun gleamed off his harpoon, red and dripping. </p><p>Jim felt his stomach drop. <em> Oh no. </em> Was he already too late? Jim pushed past the man into the lighthouse. </p><p>He glanced around and noticed that the door to the basement stairs was ominously ajar. He rushed down to the room with the hourglass, terrified at what he would find. </p><p>“No!”</p><p>A figure was crumpled on the sand on the other side of the room. Jim felt his panic growing as he waded through the drifts of sand. He couldn’t get to Silver fast enough. <em> Please, let him be alright. </em></p><p>Jim fell to his knees next to Silver. His side had been pierced through by the harpoon and was bleeding steadily. Jim’s hands trembled as they hovered over the wound. Red was seeping through his shirt, gruesome. Silver was scarcely recognisable as a man, now — he looked like a reef that belonged on the ocean floor. Only his eyes were the same as they had always been — green and so very human.</p><p>“Jim—” Silver moved as if to reach for him. His voice was a low creak, barely audible. </p><p>Jim grabbed his hand, now entirely crusted over with coral. “Shh, shh, don’t move.” Jim could feel himself starting to cry. His chest was tight. “I don’t know how to help.”</p><p>Silver’s eyes were steady on Jim’s face, though his breathing was laboured.</p><p>“It’s alright, lad. My time’s almost up.” His gaze flickered to the hourglass. There was so little sand left in it. “I’m glad that you’re here with me.”</p><p>Jim’s breath hitched. He clenched Silver’s hand tightly. This couldn’t be happening. </p><p>“Please, don’t go.”</p><p>Silver's eyes slipped closed, and he let out a last rattling breath. <em> No. </em> Tears were running down Jim’s face. </p><p>“Please. I love you.”</p><p>Silver’s body was still and lifeless in Jim’s lap. Jim sobbed silently, curled over Silver. His tears fell onto Silver’s face.</p><p>Jim felt a gust of wind blow through the room, making the sand all around shiver and dance. The smell of the sea was suddenly very strong, and the air hung heavily around Jim and Silver. The hairs on Jim’s neck stood up. He wiped his eyes and looked warily around, uneasy.</p><p>Jim thought he could hear the far-off sound of waves on a shore, quickly growing louder, until he could have been in the middle of a storm on the ocean. Panicked, he clutched at Silver’s body. What was happening? The wind grew so fierce that it seemed to be pulling Silver out of Jim’s arms. Jim sobbed. Could he not have one moment of peace to mourn?</p><p>Jim let go of Silver’s body when the pull of the breeze became too strong. The sand whipped around the room, stinging Jim’s skin. He couldn’t see Silver at all anymore. The sound of rushing water seemed strangely amplified. Jim covered his ears against the din, squinting into the hurricane of sand in the center of the room.</p><p>Just when Jim thought the entire building might be pulled down around him, the wind lessened, swirling into eddies around the corners of the room.</p><p>Jim lost his breath when he looked into the center of the room. There was a body, <em> human, </em> lying gently on a drift of sand. He had one leg, and was unmistakably Silver. Jim stumbled over to him and knelt by his side.</p><p>Jim trembled as he looked upon the man Silver had been. He was middle-aged, perhaps somewhere between forty or fifty, with lines on his face that spoke of laughter and deeply felt emotions. His beard was greying and gave him a dashing look. <em> He’s so handsome, </em> Jim thought, as he traced a finger lightly over Silver’s brow. Jim gathered Silver’s body into his arms, rocking as he wept. Silver was still warm as life.</p><p>All was silent around them. Jim’s sobs echoed loudly in the room.</p><p>Suddenly, Silver gasped. His eyes shot open. Jim nearly dropped him. How was this possible? Silver was coughing, clutching at Jim as he sucked in deep breaths. Jim gripped his shoulders, holding him steady. Silver’s eyes flitted wildly around the room before settling on Jim. They were the same sea green that Jim had come to love.</p><p>Jim sucked in an unsteady breath as he wiped away tears. <em> He’s alive. </em></p><p>Silver’s breathing evened out. His fingers were almost painfully tight on Jim’s arms. </p><p>“John?” Jim’s voice was ragged. </p><p>Silver reached a tentative hand up to Jim’s face. His fingers were trembling as they brushed over Jim’s jaw. Jim sent him a watery smile and turned his head to press a kiss into Silver’s palm. Silver let out a disbelieving breath. “Oh, Jim.” He pulled Jim into an embrace, arms strong and sure around him. Jim had never felt so safe. Silver’s hand came up to the nape of Jim’s neck, threading through his hair. </p><p>“I love you, lad.” Silver’s breath was warm at Jim’s ear. Jim shuddered and blinked away tears. He pulled back slightly, and suddenly they were kissing, warm and perfect.</p><p>Silver’s lips were soft and careful against Jim’s. His hand rubbed over Jim’s neck, fingers calloused, sending shivers up and down Jim’s spine. Jim cradled Silver’s face in his hands. His beard was soft under Jim’s fingers. Their mouths moved gently together. It felt like a promise.</p><p>Jim pulled back and brushed a thumb over Silver’s cheek, which was wet with tears. Amazement was written plain across his face. Jim smiled back at him, overcome with emotion.</p><p>“I don’t understand how this is possible. You— you were dead!” His hands ran over Silver’s chest, tucking under his blood-stained shirt, to find him whole and unwounded. His skin was so warm.</p><p>“I’d say you broke the curse, lad.” Jim’s gaze went to the hourglass on the wall. It had cracked down the middle. </p><p>“I can’t believe it.” Jim couldn’t get enough of the sight of Silver’s face, different but still familiar and so dear. “And you’re not a monster.”</p><p>Silver grinned, bright as the morning. He swept Jim’s hair back from his face and pulled him in for another kiss, wet and deep. Jim clutched at Silver’s shoulders. He shivered at the feeling of Silver’s tongue, insistent against his. Soft kisses became clever nipping ones. Jim groaned into Silver’s mouth. It was almost too much, and Jim pulled back with a gentle press of his lips against Silver’s, trembling. Silver rested his forehead against Jim’s, and they breathed each other in. </p><p>“I love you.” Jim wanted to say it over and over.</p><p>Silver shook his head, wondering. “What I did to deserve you, Jim, I’ll never know.” He ran his thumb over Jim’s lips, then sighed. “We should head upstairs, lad. I shudder to think what those men might have done to the house.” </p><p>Jim nodded. “You’re right.”</p><p>Jim fetched the crutch from the other side of the room and helped Silver up. He was a little shy at the feeling of Silver’s transformed body — a man’s body — under his hands. He had gotten so used to Silver’s strangeness that now the reality of him was slightly overwhelming. Silver’s hand squeezed at Jim’s hip as he stood, and Jim blushed. Silver’s grin was sharp at Jim’s reaction. </p><p>They wandered through the ground floor to find furniture overturned, though the men were nowhere to be seen. Silver looked with despair at the mess in the kitchen. </p><p>“You head on upstairs, Jim, while I put this to rights. What a bunch of bastards, taking out their anger on a perfectly fine kitchen—”</p><p>Jim kissed Silver, enjoying the surprised look on his face. Silver’s cheeks were rather pink when Jim released him. Jim smiled at him, pleased. The idea that he had such an effect on Silver! Jim felt warm at the thought that all the time in the world stretched before them: time to learn each other, no hourglass counting down their days.</p><p>Jim went through the upstairs rooms, which had mostly been untouched. He found himself up in the lantern room, where he stopped in surprise. The ghostly glow that Jim had found so compelling earlier that night was gone. The room was dark. Every candle was out, pristine as though they had never been lit. </p><p>He ran back downstairs to tell Silver. “There’s no chance the curse was keeping the lighthouse lit, is there?”</p><p>Silver looked as if this side effect of the curse breaking hadn’t occurred to him. “Well, that’s a surprise! I suppose we’ll have to keep it burning the old-fashioned way, won’t we?”</p><p>Jim smiled, a little teasing. “Sounds like an honest occupation.”</p><p>Silver raised an eyebrow at Jim. “What a hardship. Well, shall we see what we can do?”</p><p>They made their way to the top of the tower. Jim reached for Silver’s hand. Silver looked over at him with a look of wonder.</p><p>It felt like a beginning, Jim thought. He pulled Silver into a kiss as dawn broke around them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this a fraction of the amount I loved writing it! I adore a BatB AU more than just about anything, and this was really a joy to write.</p><p>Title from <i>The Tempest</i> by Shakespeare.... I couldn't resist.</p><p>The song Silver sings while they're out fishing is an adaptation of a verse from the song "O Waly, Waly"/"The Water Is Wide," which is a period-appropriate folk song - check out a super interesting history of it <a href="http://justanothertune.com/html/wateriswide.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>